


Dancer

by VampireHydeFTW



Series: Christmas 2015 [4]
Category: Dir en grey, X JAPAN
Genre: Christmas, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:40:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5562118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VampireHydeFTW/pseuds/VampireHydeFTW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Toshi sets eyes on the beautiful dancer he knew just one thing; that night he was going to claim the dancer for himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancer

Toshi's heart raced as he watched the dancers on stage. They were all so beautiful and graceful. Sexy too, but that was given in a strip club. Taking a sip of his drink he glanced over at the club's owner and his best friend. Yoshiki had already found one of the young men to entertain him and right now had his cock between the boys lips. He smiled at the erotic sight and leant over to kiss Yoshiki as he had done a thousand times before. It was hard to put words to their relationship. They weren't quite boyfriends, or friends with benefits. It changed with their moods but the one thing it always was, was open. He could fuck whoever he pleased and Yoshiki wouldn't care because he did the same.

“Such a helpful little elf,” Toshi complimented the boy. “But I've got my eyes on a reindeer.”

“I knew the new dancer would be to your liking,” Yoshiki bragged. “Shall I request he comes over after the performance?”

“No, send him to my room,” Toshi replied as he trained his eyes back on the stage. Oh yes, Shinya was exactly what he wanted tonight. The perfect Christmas toy. Settling back he watched the show, doing his best not to be distracted by the pretty elf now being bent over the table. The elf was Yoshiki's alone, though his friend would share if he asked.

“I'll see you later,” Toshi informed Yoshiki as he placed his glass out of harms way. The blond barely noticed his departure, but he understood. Tonight both their minds were on other things.

 

Shinya was nervous about meeting Toshi that night. This was his first day in the club and whilst he was prepared to be used by rich men he hadn't expected to be summoned by the owner's good friend. Toshi had as much power here as Yoshiki himself he had heard. If he didn't please him he could be on the street before daybreak. He really couldn't afford to lose the job.

“Is Toshi attractive?” He asked the make-up artist who was fixing his costume before he went upstairs.

“Oh yes,” the make-up artist reassured him. “He's not young, but not old either. Neither particularity cruel or gentle. Kinky but not extreme.”

“In the middle,” Shinya concluded. Well that didn't tell him much at all. Thanking the make-up artist he headed upstairs, not wanting to keep Toshi waiting. He had wanted to work in a sex club, why did he feel so shy and nervous?

He knocked lightly on the door and pushed it open as he was invited in. Feeling shy he glanced at Toshi and smiled as he took in the handsome man with a strong muscular chest. It left him wondering what lay beneath the trousers Toshi still wore, though he had removed his shirt. He was beautiful, the make-up artist hadn't done him justice. Quietly he shut the door and watched as Toshi studied him.

“Turn, slowly,” Toshi ordered and he obeyed letting Toshi admire the tight brown dress that he wore with reindeer antlers and boots. The club had a Christmas theme for the week, but he had felt lucky ending up with this costume.

“Well?” Shinya asked in the silence, “What do you think?”

“Nice, but not enough.” Toshi concluded. “But we have to tone things downstairs right?”

“Of course,” Shinya agreed. If they offered too much then the clients wouldn't pay. Toshi got him for free, on the house so he heard. Instead of cash tonight he'd get a bonus in his monthly pay check. Not that he cared. A man like Toshi he'd give everything for free.

“There's a better costume in the bathroom,” Toshi informed him. Nodding Shinya left to put it on, his heart racing in excitement. He found a pile of brown leather straps in the bathroom, along with a photo of what they were meant to look like on. Some kind of harness that wrapped around his lower half like the edges of underwear, leaving everything exposed. A second harness for his chest that framed his nipples in two diamond shaped holes with a larger hole for his bellybutton and a couple of straps that went behind his back. Naked, but dressed. How thrilling, to wear something like this. To be fucked in something like this. Nobody would call him vanilla again if they knew what he was doing tonight.

He got dressed and reapplied the headband that contained the antlers before picking up a red ribbon for his neck. He tied this loosely, checking several times he wasn't cutting off his breathing by wearing it.

The final item was a butt plug with a soft reindeer tail attached. It took a few minutes to prepare his body with the lube, but once done he slid the toy in already aroused from his own fingers. He was ready for this, he could hardly wait.

 

Toshi smiled when Shinya returned. He was everything he had hoped for, and more because how could he imagine someone this beautiful all on his own? Without being asked this time Shinya gave him a twirl.

“Are you sure you're OK with this?” Toshi asked. As arousing as all this was he couldn't deny that Shinya looked terrified.

“I want to,” Shinya reassured him. “Just nervous.”

“Come sit with me,” Toshi suggested. “Do you want a candy cane?”

“Yes,” Shinya admitted as he sat beside Toshi and distracted himself with the sweet. He was adorable, Toshi thought, but he didn't dare touch the other while he was conflicted like this.

“Did you find it hard to remember all those dance steps?” he asked.

“I practised a lot,” Shinya replied, “But it wasn't too hard. I'm good at remembering that kind of thing.”

“Someone with your skill could become a regular dancer,” Toshi suggested. Surely Shinya was in the wrong career.

“But I don't want to do that,” Shinya replied, “All everyone sees me as is sweet and shy. They're scared to touch me, like you are now. I'm not sweet, but I am shy. Do what you like to me Toshi, I'd respect you more if you did.”

“Is that so?” Toshi asked. Oh what the hell, he'd had verbal consent now hadn't he? Going for it he began to kiss Shinya, tasting the peppermint sweetness that was still on the other's tongue. As shy as Shinya was, he was confident in this department and Toshi let go of any lingering doubts that they shouldn't be doing this.

A gentle push on the shoulders and Shinya was kneeling on the floor ready for Toshi's arousal to be pushed between those perfect lips. Smiling Toshi freed his length and rested against the sofa cushions as Shinya licked and teased his length with his tongue. He'd been sensual eating the candy cane, and licked his own length with the same thoughtful strokes.

He knew what he was doing, Toshi thought. Practised and self assured. It was a far cry from what he had expected from the shy boy. Like a secret that they shared between them. The reindeer antlers only served to make Shinya more adorable.

“Let me see that ass,” Toshi suggested. Really he could let Shinya lick him all day, but he had other ideas. Eagerly Shinya moved onto hands and knees, displaying his perfect ass for him and glancing over his shoulder in excited anticipation.

The outfit really took it's effect now as Shinya really did look like a reindeer ready to be hooked up to a sled. There was all sorts of kinky things he wanted to do to this boy but right now he only had his eyes on one thing.

Gently he removed the tail and with just a little lube and a condom he had pushed his way deep inside the other. He was completely using Shinya, but the other didn't seem to mind. If anything he was loving being treated as nothing but a sexual outlet. No wonder Shinya had chosen this job.

He increased his pace, moving faster and faster as the boy before him begged for more and more. There seemed to be no limits to how much Shinya could take so he gave it his all and filled the room with cries of the other's name.

He came with a gasp, filling the latex between them and falling back onto the sofa to catch his breath. Before he could though, Shinya was pushing him back and straddling his tired body. With a soft smile he watched as Shinya put on a show that was only for his eyes. Marvelling at the way the fingers glided over Shinya's arousal with elegance. It wasn't long until he felt cum landing on his chest but it had been long enough for him to catch his breath.

Pushing Shinya off him, and bending him over the table he quickly replaced the condom with a clean one and filled the other man again. Eagerly he pounded into Shinya, never wanting to be separated from him, never wanting to let him go.

He stroked Shinya this time as he pounded his ass. His movements rough but Shinya seemed to prefer it that way. He cried out in delight and then he was orgasming for the second time that night, the younger man letting out a cry that told him he had done the same.

“You make me feel so old,” Toshi complained as he settled back on the sofa and discarded the condom. It had been the wrong thing to say, as once again Shinya looked nervous. “I meant it as a compliment, really.”

“I see,” Shinya replied, “Should I leave?”

“You haven't finished your candy cane,” Toshi pointed out the abandoned sweet, “Besides I want to hold you. I know nothing about you.”

“There's not a lot to tell, “ Shinya warned as he settled back in Toshi's arms.

“I very much doubt it,” Toshi replied, “A man like you? I bet you're full of surprises. I plan to learn them all.”

“Do you now?” Shinya teased, “What will you do if I don't tell?”

“Oh, I'll think of something.” Toshi reassured him. “Don't you worry about that.”

“With you I don't seem to worry at all,” Shinya admitted. “You're a good man, aren't you?”

“I try to be,” Toshi answered, “To some degree.”

“Shame,” Shinya said with a wicked smile, “I like my men dirty.”

“Don't we all?” Toshi asked with a smile of his own. “Keep this up and I'll be inside that ass of yours again.”

“I'm counting on it,” Shinya said with a grin, “The way your cock makes me feel? I think I might just get addicted.”


End file.
